Death Fight - Two enemies in a Lover's War
by Silver Child
Summary: Very angsty and it give Silver Child the name of cold hearted. I like it though. Chapters are coming up as I write them. If you wanna know the enemies, read and review.
1. Summer of Hell

  
  
  
Death Fight- Two enemies in a Lover's War  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know, if I really owned Final Fantsy VIII, I would have a mansion, a car,   
dogs named Sei, Fuu, and Zidane..... (rambles on and on) but I don't own it, now do I?  
  
Authoress' Rant: Now, I can ramble, a T.V., another stereo system. Okay, seriously, this   
fic is probably the most angsty thing I will ever write. Let's just say that Rinoa and Fujin   
aren't exactly friends in this fic. Got the picture? ... no? Well, then read.  
  
  
Prolouge: Summer of Hell  
  
Hellish nightmares,   
Dreamless nights.  
I wake up to you.  
Hold me, touch me, caress me.  
But you push me away.  
This is a summer of no beauty.  
This is a Summer of Hell.  
  
-Silver Child  
  
  
Fifteen year old Fujin tossed and turned in her bed, angry, sad, furious, depressed, upset,   
and just about downright awful. She did this every time she fell asleep, waking up with a   
cold sweat and overly saddened. The bright sunlight streamed though the French   
windows. Happiness and love was suppose to be in the air. At fifteen, you were suppose   
to look and mature like a woman, feel proud and beautiful, fall in love.... and be loved in   
return.  
  
Fujin only had 2.5 of those aspects.  
  
She sighed and walked to her trunk at the foot of the bed. It was so easy to forget, with  
the happy sunshine and beautiful winds wafting in the windows. It was perfect.   
  
  
Too perfect.  
  
  
She took a shower and dressed in the bathroom in a pale blue tanktop and white shorts.   
The black pants and dark blue uniform top was too hot for the summer. Her black boots   
were at the side of her bed and she pulled them on, something that she had to wear, no   
matter what time of the year. She refused to put on the fancy clothing that the maids tried   
to force her to wear.  
  
Maids... butlers... the whole works. Everything was perfect.  
  
  
Too perfect.  
  
  
She walked downstairs to see Lt. Calaway and his aliances. She didn't give him the chance   
to say so much as a hi, she walked so briskly past him. Out the door, to the merry sunshine   
in her eyes (both are full and functional) and beautiful breezes on her cheeks, she almost   
smiled.  
  
That is, until she saw Seifer and Rinoa by the lake, under the tree, kissing.  
  
  
So everything wasn't perfect. Was it really ever?  
  
  
And that, was when she remembered why this was a Summer of Hell.  
  
  



	2. I hate you, you hate me

Chapter 1: I hate you, you hate me....  
  
I hate you so badly.  
My heart races, my fists ball to punch you.  
To fight you and win.  
To make you hurt like you hurt me.  
I hate you, you hate me...  
I wanna fight you.  
Right here, right now.  
  
-Silver Child  
  
  
Fujin was only here because Seifer was here. They had just formed an alliance, a group,   
what did Seifer called it again?  
  
Oh yeah, a posse.  
  
It was between him, her and Raijin, who was probably upstairs sleeping and Fujin had   
been given the title 'Second-in-command' of the posse, only because Seifer was too afraid   
that Raijin would destroy it. Rinoa was not part of it, but was merely Seifer's girlfriend.   
Fujin always refused the idea.  
  
Well, of course, until now.  
  
Rinoa had invited them all to stay at her mansion for the summer because Seifer had   
refused to leave his posse behind, doing Hyne knows what to the Garden. Actually, Cid   
forced them out for the summer after putting they put cherry bombs in his toilet seat and   
he just happened to sit on it. So, Rinoa invited them. Big whoop.  
  
When their lips parted, Fujin pretended that she had just walked outside. She resisted the   
urge to slap the Hearts-and-Flowers girl.  
  
"Hi Fuj." Rinoa said. She leaned into Seifer's shoulder and smiled. Fujin's frowned harder,   
if it was possible. 'Fuj' was a light nickname that only held authority to Seifer and ONLY   
SEIFER , not for bitches whe stole people's first crushes. "Seif and I were going to go   
swimming, but... we just got sidetracked." she casually laughed, Seifer joining her,   
happily.   
  
(He's happy. Who am I to try and discourage that?) Fujin kept her mouth shut, noticing   
their attire. Rinoa had a pink two piece with little rhinestones runnning though it. Seifer   
had his green trunks.   
  
"Somethin' wrong, Fuj?" Seifer asked. Her frown continued to arch down her face. "If   
your eyebrows went down any further, you'd look like Selphie."  
  
"Aww hon," (HON! DID SHE CALL HIM HON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HOW DARE THAT-)   
"Don't say that." Rinoa lightly punched Seifer's arm and he swayed with her under the   
trees. Seifer quickly got up, remembering something.   
  
"I better wake Raijin up. He's gonna be angry that we didn't wake him up for this." Seifer   
walked towards Fujin. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You coming?" Fujin shook her   
head. She burned easily. Besides, she was shy, yet commanding when she needed to be, at   
this time of her life. (Not a PMSy Bitch yet, she gets that soon, though.) Coming out of the   
Galbadia Army as the Commander at twelve to Garden, she had just tried to live a   
normal life and at fourteen, met the man that would capture her heart... forever.  
  
But that man girlfriend.  
  
"Okay, if you don't wanna..." he left her and walked to the house. "I'll see ya later, Fuj."   
She dropped her frown and smiled. (So what if I just met him last year? So what if the   
only guy I really knew before him was Raijin? So what if he has a girlfriend? I love him! I   
love Seifer Almasy and one day, I will become Fujin Almasy!) She watched him go back   
and kept her contentment.   
  
She slowly turned around and spotted Rinoa Heartily with the same face. Scowling, she   
went to the dock, which they used as a diving board since by there, it got to about nine   
feet deep. She took off her boots and let her feet chill in the water. Rinoa followed her and   
sat by her, her feet dipped in the water as well. Fujin just looked at the waters infront of   
her.  
  
"Aren't you happy Fuj?" Rinoa asked. Fujin shrugged. (No, you idiotic moron. Or moronic   
idiot, you pick and there is that nickname again!)  
  
"Well, I notice you spotting Seifer," Rinoa began. "And I don't really appreciate it." she  
pushed her hair back and sighed. "But, it just is okay, because Seifer loves me, and I love   
him." Rinoa smiled at the thought, but Fujin stayed emotionless. Her hand crept up Rinoa's   
back and two seconds later, she was pushed into the icy cool depths of a   
ten-in-the-morning lake.   
  
"You big meanie!!" She grabbed Fujin's legs and pulled her in. Not letting go of her legs,   
Rinoa pulled Fujin deeper under the water. Finally she let go to go up for air, but not   
before Fujin unclasped her halter top of the bikini. Fujin swam up and swam as fast as she  
could to shore. As she got up, she wrung her hair out, which was waist long, turned   
around and laughed.   
  
Rinoa's hands were on her chest. She couldn't tie the back by herself. Fujin laughed herself   
silly while pulling on her boots.  
  
"You big MEANIE!!" Rinoa repeated.  
  
"BITCH." Fujin yelled in her own way over her shoulder while walking...  
  
Into Seifer.  
  
  



	3. Privacy

Chapter 2: Privacy  
  
Privacy.  
Talking.  
Lovers.  
Hearts.  
Take it all away from me (You leave me.)  
You never will trust me. (Don't decieve me.)  
Privacy  
  
-Silver Child  
  
Seifer roughly took Fujin by the arm and began to walk her to the house. There he took   
her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Seifer had his back to her, but she could   
tell that he was peeteved. (My word for peturbed and peeved... What?... Go ask Lane   
Navachi.) He began pacing, his sixteen-year old face cortorted into a frown.  
  
(Oh crap, I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead.)  
  
Finally, he turned to her.  
  
"Do you want to explain yourself, Fujin." He said, softly. Crap. That was scarier than him   
yelling.   
  
"NO HARM." Seifer rolled his eyes.   
  
"I don't care about your speech, I know, and you know, full well that you can speak   
normally." Seifer put his hands on his hips. "I just don't know why you tried to kill Rinoa."  
  
"NO KILL. PROTECT." Seifer narrowed his eyes.   
  
"I saw the whole thing. You pushed her in." Fujin shook her head.   
  
"SHE TALKED. GOT MAD. I PUSH. COOL DOWN." Fujin said, proudly. Seifer rolled   
his eyes again. Then he sat down at the table next to her.  
  
"So, what exactly did she say that made you made, Fuj?" Fujin blushed and bowed her   
head, hiding under her hair. (The only reason it's long, by the way, is that hair grows out,   
THEN YOU CAN CUT IT!)   
  
"STUFF. STUPID."   
  
"Are you going to tell me what type of stupid stuff Rinoa said?" Fujin shook her head.   
Seifer sighed. He was getting irritated.  
  
"Fujin..."  
  
"CAN'T."  
  
He pushed back his chair and hovered over her. "Fuj?"  
  
"NOT TELLING!"   
  
"Well why the hell not! I thought we could tell each other everything! I thought you   
trusted me Fujin!" Seifer bellowed.  
  
"STOP YELLING!" Fujin raked back her chair.  
  
"No. Why should I stop? You do it all the time!" he grabbed her arms, her elbows to her   
hips. Fujin flinched at the sudden movement, but Seifer looked as if he didn't care.   
  
"Now, why did you try to hurt Rinoa?"  
  
"I-I'm just trying to protect you, Seifer. Posse for life, right?" She looked honestly into his   
eyes. Seifer dropped her arms and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So, you see my problem." sixteen year old Raijin said. "It's just that, when I come around   
her, I get all stiff and stupid and then she'd roll her eyes."  
  
"I get what your saying, Raijin. No need to explain." Rinoa said and smiled. "Fujin would   
be glad to fall in love with you. All you need is a little privacy."  



	4. Lover's Lane

Chapter 3: Lover's Lane  
  
It's a Lover's Lane.  
A walk of shame.  
Where no one is to blame.  
A life of recoil,  
A death of turmoil.  
A way of no escape.  
Lover's Lane.  
  
-Silver Child  
  
  
Fujin walked outside and sighed. It had been a long day and Fujin was tired. Swimming   
in her clothes at about ten in the morning, getting in trouble with her 'Superior Officer', and   
to top it all off, Seifer wasn't talking to her all day except when she pushed Rinoa into the   
lake. Fujin resorted to becoming her quiet, shy self, still embaressed about her speech   
impediment.   
  
Sitting on the edge of the dock, she drifted into a sleepless dream, the waves the color of   
his eyes, the setting sun, a contrast to his pale blond hair.  
  
Seifer....   
  
But it wasn't Seifer that walked up to her. No, it was a much different figure. A rather   
skinney man, who was fat and chubby when she grew up with him as a boy. He sat next to   
her with a wreath of dandilions in his hands. Fujin kept her face to the leaving sun.  
  
"I made it for you Fujin. Picked the dandilions m'self, ya know." Raijin said, giving her the   
wreath. Smiling slightly, she took the circle of flowers and placed them in her lap. But   
tears fell with it.  
  
"What's wrong, Fuj?" he put his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I'M AWFUL." she coughed. Raijin patted her back.   
  
"No your not, ya know. Your great!" He tried to cheer her up. She didn't say anything for   
awhile.   
  
"Come on, Fuj! Tell me!"  
  
"Seifer doesn't like me. He won't talk to me because his girlfriend's a bitch." She said into   
his chest, then another wave of emotions came over her and she cried again. Raijin felt like   
crying with her, but he wasn't going to spoil this for her. She wasn't going to feel more   
guilty as she felt.   
  
Not anymore.  
  
"No way, Fujin. Look at me." He held her, at arms length. Her silver hair was sparkling in   
the setting sun, the water making her look like an island girl. "Now give me a smile."  
  
At first, she was reluctant, not smiling, nor frowning. Finally, she gave him a super-cheesy   
smile, partially angry.  
  
"Aw, come on, Fuj, just give me a nice, pretty smile, 'kay?" Soon enough, she gave him a   
nice, beautiful, casual smile.  
  
"See, that's better. Oh, wait! You need your wreath!" He placed the slightly   
discombobulated wreath on her head. She held her smile, mirroring his sorrowful one..   
  
"Now remember, no guy is worth your time of day if he doesn't respect you, ya know?"   
Fujin nodded. "Is he really worth all the pain, Fujin?"  
  
Fujin looked down at the wood of the dock. She took a deep breath and nodded.   
  
"I love him. I can't stand knowing that he... his not with me." Fujin explained. "Maybe   
you'll find out how much it means when you fall in love someday, Raijin."  
  
(I already have...)  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the house." On the outside, he was smiling.  
  
On the inside, crying.  
  
But with a heavy heart, he walked Fujin back to the house. He considered this a lesson of   
time. Just something that you could use in the future. It was just a stroll down   
Lane D'Amour.  
  
Just down A Lover's Lane.  



	5. A Challenge

Chapter 4: A Challenge  
  
You think you are a challenge,  
To someone like me?  
You think you can handle,  
Someone like me?  
Try your luck, kid.  
And today you will see,  
You will never be a challenge to me.  
  
-Silver Child  
  
  
Fujin and Raijin walked into the house to hear yelling. They peered behind the wall,  
hearing catches of an argument between Seifer and Rinoa in the living quarters. Luckily,  
they were in real clothes, or Fujin would have busted a lung with pent up laughter. Rinoa   
in black shorts and a pink tanktop, Seifer in a red tanktop and blue jeans.  
  
"-not here, not in my house!"  
  
"-not the Ultimate Boss of her."  
  
"-not with my boyfriend! Tell her to find another person to follow like a puppet on a string!"  
  
"Give her a chance!"  
  
"-given her chances! I don't like her! I want her out of my house, NOW!"  
  
Fujin gave her wreath to Raijin, who was behind her, and leaned on the frame of the wall,   
revealing herself to the feuding couple. Rinoa put her hands to her mouth and Seifer   
stared. Not glared, just stared.  
  
"So, you don't like me, Rinoa?" Fujin raised an eyebrow, earning her look of a   
Commander of the Galbadia army. "I put the bad in Galbadia, you don't wanna mess with   
a soldier of my rank. It's a scary thing, Rinoa, a scary thing."  
  
"No, Fujin Kazeno, I've never liked you." Her words reeked of poison. "In fact, I was   
telling Seifer all about how much I've hated you. I want you out of my house at this   
instant."  
  
"How about... no." Fujin stated.  
  
"I will call the police." Rinoa stepped, stride for stride, to the phone.  
  
"I have an alternative. Besides, I don't think the police would be happy if you tried to   
arrest the Galbadia Commander, even with your father's Lieutenant rank." Rinoa gasped   
and dropped the phone down on it's receiver.  
  
"What's your proporsition?" Rinoa asked, heartily. (hee hee)  
  
"Confident one, ain't ya." Fujin said, coming closer to Rinoa. "I propose a match, winner   
takes all. If you win, I'll leave." Rinoa studied this for a minute, nodding.  
  
"And if you win?" she asked, tentatively. Fujin smiled, a slight curl at her lips, almost a sneer.  
  
"If I win, you have to break up with Seifer." Seifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" Fujin rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm never coming back to this hellhole! As long as you two are apart, I don't have to."  
She turned to Rinoa. "What's the rules?"  
  
"No Auras, no help from friends, and no mercy. Stop when the other is down for the   
count."  
  
"No dogs! And Auras allowed." Raijin yelled. Rinoa rolled her eyes.   
  
"Why, Raijin?" Seifer asked.  
  
"'Cause Rinoa and Fuj are good in it, ya know!" He said, knowing full well Rinoa wasn't.   
But she beamed at the compliment.   
  
"'sides, she don't have her dog. And dogs are cute!"  
  
"No dogs, Auras allowed." she stuck out her hand. "Do we got a deal?"  
  
Fujin's sneer widened. (I thought she would give up. Oh well, she doesn't know what she's   
getting into!)  
  
"No mercy, Heartily. Deal!"  
  
"Meet me outside in twenty minutes." and with that, she walked to her living quarters.   
Fujin rolled her eyes.  
  
(Like she's a challenge.)  



	6. No Mercy

Chapter 5: No Mercy  
  
Your in trouble.  
You can't fight.  
Can't you get up?  
Can't you win?  
I'm not going to help, kid.  
Your on your own, now.  
NO MERCY  
  
-Silver Child  
  
Fujin prepared for battle in her room, pulling out her favorite weapon, shirouken. Though   
guns were better in battles of death, Fujin was trained in her art and was the best in her   
army rank. Of course, she WAS the only shirouken carrier, but that wasn't the point.  
  
The point was, Rinoa was going down.  
  
Taking off her clothes until she got to her underwear, she put on her black sports bra,   
covered by her blue jacket. Then she pulled on her black pants, black combats and looked   
in the mirror. Her hair flowed over the blue jacket, like silver on water. The jacket was a   
little tight on her chest, the only place where she really had grown since she was twelve in   
the army. She never got taller, maybe an inch. She would ask Raijin later. He was her   
assisstant.  
  
Finally, she pulled on her beloved, crystal-ice blue shirouken. It's cold, hard steel was a   
little heavy on her back, but very familiar.  
  
(Not use to it. Gotta train more, Kazeno.) (The fact that she trained about seven hours a   
day, today an exception, played no role in this.)  
  
Satisfied with the look, she pocketed Pandemona, her faithful GF, Junctioned herself,   
(Yes, it's a capital 'J'. Junction is scary that way) stocked on magic and walked to the   
backyard, waiting by the lake. Rinoa came outside a few minutes later, dressed in the blue   
duster, black dress and black boots, her stringy-thingy piece of equipment she used as a   
weapon hooked on her arm. Fujin noticed that she dressed exactly like her, only with   
different shades of blue. She scowled.   
  
Seifer and Raijin walked behind her, in his oh-so-stylish coat and black wardrobe   
underneath, trusty Hyperion to his side. Raijin wore the baggy pants, the vest with no   
shirt, and his big stick. (tee hee... hee hee)  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with." Seifer said. "So it's agreed, Auras, no help from friends,   
no bitches..."  
  
"My dog is not a bitch. It's male." Rinoa protested.  
  
"Besides, if bitches weren't included in this fight, Rinoa shouldn't be here, ya know!" Raijin   
bubbled. Fujin, not Rinoa, was angry though.  
  
"BITCH, ME. SAY ALWAYS!" she pouted.  
  
"Sorry, ya know. We haven't been in the army for a while, ya know." Fujin shrugged. She   
wasn't going to be a main bitch if Rinoa was.  
  
"Anyway! Auras allowed, no help from friends, no DOGS, and no mercy. If the player is   
not up by the count of ten, she is down and will not fight. The opponent will win." He   
sighed. "Are you ready?"  
  
"YES!" Rinoa piped. Fujin nodded.   
  
"Okay..." Raijin brought the stick into the air, followed by Hyperion. "The time is now   
seven-thirty-five pm on Monday, July 30th." They lowered their weapons. "GO! ya   
know!"  
  
Rinoa started, with her weapon thrown out, but Fujin dogded it. She was about to do it   
again, but Fujin ran away. Rinoa ran on her heels and as soon as Fujin felt ready, she  
turned on her heel and ran the other way, arm outstreached and shirouken in hand. It   
caught Rinoa head on in the stomach (?) and she fell back. Curing herself with a potion,   
Fujin threw shirouken, but it missed. Unfortunately, Rinoa spent too much time on her   
hating Fujin than to remember that shirouken was, indeed, a boomerang. It sliced her back   
and Fujin caught it in the air and threw it again. Rinoa dogded it, remembering that it was   
going to come back. But Fujin was well aware of that.   
  
(Only a distraction.) She cast wind, but Rinoa cast ice, causing a whirlwind of trouble.  
Fujin ducked the beam of ice, and it hit a tree, causing it to crack.  
  
(Still a distraction.) Finally, it was ready.  
  
"CHAOS!" Rinoa screamed, seeing Pandemona wake from it's slumber. She should have   
said no GFs, but it didn't come up at the time. Fujin smiled, as her wind demon-monster   
appeared, her hair flapping back and forth.   
  
"Crap!" She yelled, before it hit her and she blacked out. The two other D.C.C. members   
went up to Fujin, congradulating her. Then they looked at Rinoa, unconsious, with her   
legs still together.  
  
(How does she DO that?) Seifer thought. Fujin looked, and by the way blood was gushing   
out like geysers from her stomach, back, and arm, she could tell that the arm was broken,   
she would have severe stomach pains for the next month and wouldn't be able to walk for   
at least two weeks. The thought of having spoiled Rinoa's summer vacation was probably   
one of the best feelings Fujin ever had.  
  
That... and the thought of leaving here with Seifer, who now didn't have a girlfriend.   
  
She crouched down to Rinoa and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You said it yourself, Bitch. No Mercy."  



	7. An Eye for an Eye

Chapter 6: An Eye for an Eye  
  
You didn't trust me.  
You didn't like me.  
Now you partially can't see.  
But you see, now.  
You can see why,  
We never saw,  
An Eye for an Eye.  
  
-Silver Child  
  
Fujin still smiled, to that day, about Rinoa walking by Garden with her father, waddling   
like a duck on crack...   
  
Crack? Did I say crack? I mean, crutches.  
  
It was two years later, Fujin was seventeen, Seifer and Raijin were eighteen. Raijin wasn't   
skinney anymore, pumping up the last two summers and now looked like a walking slab of   
meat and muscle than the skinney man she knew before. Rinoa still wasn't in Garden. She   
was probably coming this year.   
  
The thought could have killed Fujin.   
  
But, this was the first day of school. She better make the best of it, you know, not actually   
trying to kill herself today.   
  
"Now today, boys and girls, is a training day." Quistis said. Moans were heard in the  
backround, but Fujin was estatic. She didn't show it though, it wasn't her style.   
  
"We will line up, single file, and go to the Training Center. From there, we will pass   
though the doors to the training center. I hope that we all Junctioned and Equipped." She   
saw various things like people trying to pull down their gray boxes so they could Junction.   
She shrugged, saw Squall and smiled, sliding over to him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go." She lead the line, followed by Rinoa and Zell. The D.C.C. took the caboose.  
  
"Fujin? Why are we doing this again?" Seifer whispered.  
  
Fujin shrugged. (That's a good question)  
  
"So, why exactly are we walking single file?" Seifer leaned in and asked again.  
  
Fujin shrugged. "ZELL. CHICKEN, WADDLING."  
  
"I heard that, Fujin. Go to the back of the line." Quistis turned and said as if it were the   
worst thing in the world. Fujin made a 'I'm-already-there' motion and Quistis rolled her   
eyes and turned back around.  
  
They finally got to the Center and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Alright, I want parties of two, got that!" She and Squall went together, followed by,   
Squall with Zell, Raijin with some Quistis wanna-be and some other kids, ending with   
Fujin and Seifer. (Yeah, like I would have it any other way ^_____^;) They walked into   
the Center and fought a few simple creatures.  
  
"You know, Fujin, I'm trying out for SeeD tommorrow." Seifer said, after dancing and   
waving around his Hyperion in the victory music. Fujin rolled her eyes. This was his fifth   
one, and he still didn't pass. Squall hadn't even been on one, yet, and he was going on the   
one tommorrow.  
  
"Squall's just a wussy, not trying out for any of them. Me, I like to try everything, fail   
or not." (You go, boy! Of course, Fujin just thought he was getting addicted to failing.)  
  
Fujin rolled her eyes, she had heard this speech four times before this, making this her,   
fifth pep speech. In other words, Seifer talks, she just pretends to listen. Actually, he   
knows she's not listening. He just really likes the sound of his voice.  
  
Then Fujin saw something in the clearing coming toward them. She tapped Seifer.  
  
"And so, Puberty Boy and Chicken Wuss..." he rattled.  
  
"Seifer." she called.  
  
"And the best looking, out of all of them..."  
  
"Seifer....!"  
  
"In conclusion..."  
  
"SEIFER!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What?" She pointed. A huge T-Rexaur, about four or five stories, towerd over   
them.   
  
"RUN!" The turned and tried to run, but that damn invisble barrier held them back, with a   
can't escape screen over their heads. They turned around to see the T-Rexaur cocking it's   
head from one side to the other. Seifer struck with Hyperion and Fujin with shirouken, but   
it barely did any damage. Seifer went into his magic stock to only find cure.  
  
"CURE! I FRIGGIN' ONLY HAVE CURE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" (That's how I feel when I   
only have cure.) "Fujin what do you have?"  
  
"???????. NONE, USEABLE."  
  
"Stock?"  
  
"NO TIME."  
  
"You got Pandemona?" Fujin shook her head, her eyes never leaving the T-Rexaur. The   
T-Rexaur struck at Seifer's side with one massive claw. The only reason he couldn't strike   
back was because it WASN'T HIS FRIGGIN' TURN!!!!! His HP was low, but not low   
enough to use his Limit Break. But the problem was, he was banned to use his Limit   
Break in Garden. Last time he did, he almost blew-up Garden. (This was the real first   
time.)  
  
Fujin reached into her GF cabinet.   
  
None. Nothing, Zero, no I O Us, no thank yous, nothing. Pandemona was not there. She   
must have forgotten to Eqquip it. Either that or she left it in her computar.  
  
She shook her head. Seifer looked in major pain as the T-Rexaur slashed into his chest and   
he fell. 0 hp. Blood was flooding out of him, and fast. But she had no time to ponder on   
that.  
  
The T-Rexaur turned on her. She threw a potion to Seifer, letting him regain   
consiousness. But he was still weak.  
  
The T-Rexaur used Fire on her.   
  
And no matter how much Wind you have, you can never beat Fire. You would feed it.  
  
Fujin writhed in pain, even though it only lasted for a second. She was weak, a little too   
weak to do a limit break. But the T-Rexaur didn't give her the desicion on doing that. It   
grabbed her waist and brought her into the air.  
  
"Fujin!" Seifer tried to reach out to her, but was too late. Besides, he was going to faint   
too.  
  
"SEIFER..." She looked into the beast's eyes, a mirror of her own red ones, realizing what it   
wanted.  
  
(So, we'll never see eye to eye, huh?)  
  
And a second later, the left mighty claw slashed her left eye. The impact sent her   
sprawling towards the ground. Seifer jumped up, full of rage, and managed to catch her.  
He set her down, gently, hoping that no other animal would try to harm her for now.  
  
Then he looked into the beast's eyes, his own full of anger.  
  
And no one angered the Great Fire Prince and lived.  



End file.
